Time Spent Steven Universe Story (Garnetxoc)
by mayota222266
Summary: This again goes with my fanfiction Celestial Beryl. You don't have to read the actually fanfiction to get this though. It falls in chapter 40.
**Warning:** This one shot has content in it that is extremely mature. If you don't like that or can't handle it don't read this please.~
You have been warned.

"G-Garnet?" I questioned as we unfused.  
She hesitated for a moment before shaking her head.  
"...It's nothing.." She called.  
I reached up to her and kissed her on the lips before turning to go.  
"I have go clean the house. I promised Pearl I would since you sent her and Amethyst on a mission." I rolled my eyes. "It would ruin her mission results otherwise because she'll worry over it, I know her. Steven is over at Connie's tonight for a sleepover so at least he will be having fun." I finished with a sigh.  
Garnet hadn't given me a reply but that was nothing new. Walking out of the temple doors I frowned at the overly messy house. I knew most of the mess was because of Amethyst but I shrugged and got to work.

Peridot was no doubt at the barn stressing over the drill so she also wouldn't be in the way. After picking up all of Steven's clothes and dumping them in the clothes basket I heard the temple doors opens, knowing it was only Garnet I didn't worry about looking over as I continued my next task, sweeping. I was vaguely aware that Garnet was watching me from her position on the couch but I ignored her..for now. I knew something was on her mind but from past experience I also knew she would speak up when and if she wanted to. It would do no good pestering her on it.  
After awhile I toned her out as I started on the dishes having my own thoughts to worry about.  
~ I hope Pearl and Amethyst are doing okay on their mission...~  
The two's friendship had improved a lot over the past few months but this was their first real mission with just the two of them that they had in a long while.  
~I'm sure they are fine..~ I thought with a small smile.  
I suddenly jumped and almost turned around with a pot in hand ready to hit someone with it when I felt hands slide around my arms and pinned them to my sides as they pulled me into them...  
Glancing back startled Garnet had restrained me to her from behind..I slowly loosened my grip on the pot as I saw her.  
"Garnet?" I smiled but she wouldn't let me turn to her.  
"...You shouldn't let your guard down like that..." She voiced in a monotone.  
What was she up to?  
"...I got you pinned...now what will you do?" She whispered into my ear. My eyes widened at her slight odd behavior.  
I shifted my leg ready to clip her thinking this some sparring lesson but she pinned me hard against the counter and I lost my smile as she brushed her cheek against mine fondly.  
I glanced back at her as much as I could timidly...  
"G-Garnet?.." I whispered low.  
When she suddenly gripped my throat gently and tilted my head back I closed my eyes expecting a kiss...and that's what I got.  
When I opened my eyes she was giving me a small mischievous grin as she kissed the side of my neck then turned me around. I gripped the edges of the counter in shock as I looked up at her.  
"..Do you want me to stop?" She voiced low looking at me through her shades.  
"..." I blushed as I thought about her question... "...s-stop what?"  
I played dumb as I closed my eyes for a moment then looked around...no one was of course here but me and Garnet...she couldn't possible want to-?...  
She gave a small smile and kissed me again before starting to back up, retreating..at the least moment I reached out and grabbed her gemmed hand.  
"W-Wait!" I said too loudly causing me to bite my tongue.

She looked back at me slightly surprised but came back to me. She reached up and caressed my cheek and I reached up to kiss her. As she kissed me she was rough but attentive and I was too shy to admit I loved the attention..this after all...was a human thing...I would never admit to her I enjoyed it too much.  
I was surprised when she lifted me and placed me on the counter before coming closer.  
"G-Garnet not here..what if one of the others come back?" I said as she pulled at my clothes kissing on my neck. When she nipped me instead of giving a response I flinched and gave a small groan.  
"G-Garnet..." I complained again. My face turned bright red as she overwhelmed me.  
"..no ones going to come." She said with confidence.  
"Y-You..you don't..know that." I struggled to get out as the front of my body suit opened revealing me to her.  
"I do..future vision." She explained with a laugh.  
I pouted.  
She gripped my now bare hips as I looked away in embarrassment. She had shut me up.  
I flinched again as she curiously kissed down my body.  
"W-what are you doing?.." I moaned out trembling in nervousness and excitement as I started to get worked up.  
"I know more about humans then you do still...and many..strange..customs and activities that couples do when they are alone...I wanted to experience that with you." She explained.  
I looked down at her in shock but after a moment I smiled timidly and gave a nod.  
At my permission she stood back up straight and lifted me again and carried me back into the temple. I relaxed slightly relieved not to be in the more public area of the house.  
Letting me down onto her bed I wasn't sure what to expect...  
She kissed my forehead then settled down with me.  
"Bixbite..come here." She beckoned me to sit in between her lap facing away from her. Doing so I glanced back at her in my own curiosity. While me and Garnet have human fused before...which humans called sex I knew what she wanted to do was something...we hadn't done before but I trusted her and I would take her lead just like before.  
"Spread your legs open."  
I hesitated a little, with a small chuckle Garnet grabbed my thighs and firmly spread my legs..  
I gulped then glanced back at her for a moment before looking back down at my body's sex. She released my thighs and gave them a rub hoping to relax me.  
"..I'm going to touch there.." She announced causing me to clench my teeth.  
"Y-you don't need to tell me.." I mumbled out as I suddenly shivered in  
anticipation.  
Slipping her fingers into my sex I shuddered again and my face turned red.  
I gasped as I grow wet with her stroking but instead of putting them inside she aimed higher causing me to tense up at the sudden rapidly growing pleasure of the seemly vulnerable spot.  
With just a few strokes I was trembling and struggling to control myself. She somehow knew what she was doing because I heard her chuckle again.  
"W-what...what is..this.." I struggled out becoming breathless.  
"I told you I knew more about this then you did..just relax."  
Picking up the pace slightly she made me cry out on purpose, it was in surprise that I attempted to close my legs but she wouldn't allow me to. She kissed the side of my neck as she played with me.  
"G-Garnet.." I moaned low as she bent over my back more. I could see her small smirk from the corner of my eye causing me to glance at her as the sensation became more intense.  
As the sense of urgency raised I squirmed around trying to escape but she wouldn't allow that either.  
When she suddenly stopped I mistakenly whined in dissatisfaction and looked back at her in silent disappointment..  
"..n-nooo.." I whined low and she gave a short low laugh.  
"..it's not fair.." I grumbled out.  
She laughed again and stood up, as I turned to her I was surprised her own sex was revealed to me and in my face. She had disrobed quickly.  
"..fine..I'll give you a chance to get back at me." She said playfully as she stood confidently in front of me with a hand on her waist.  
Her playful tone surprised me but I wasn't sure why.  
I hesitated as I looked up at her.  
"..What...should I..."  
I had..never touched her in the way she had done to me before.  
"Use your tongue." She said with an emotionless expression but I could somehow tell she was looking for..something out of me..  
"b-but I-"  
"If you are uncomfortable with that-"  
I flushed and gritted my teeth.  
"No! I...I want to try..." I said shyly.  
The curiosity I felt was killing me and I knew this wouldn't cause any harm to me or her so..  
I grow closer and placed my hands gently on her thighs I brought my lips to her sex.  
I hesitated for only a moment before repeating an action she had done on me..I spread her sex with my thumbs, she hadn't even made a sound when I pressed my tongue against her. She placed her hand on my head gently right away encouraging me forward.  
Slowly I began. I looked up at her as she stroked my head. I enjoyed her encouragement. Gripping her hips I explored more as I began to relax. I became more bold with my actions rather quickly wanting to pleasure her like she had done for me.  
When I applied more pressure I was able to catch her gritting her teeth as she flinched, as I suddenly felt for myself her getting wet I grinned and watched as her own blush crossed her face but she was in no way timid like me. When she pressed me more firmly into her I felt myself growing wet again. I was amazed by her reaction.  
Leaning into me my eyes widened as I was suddenly overwhelmed. I fell back in an awkward position on the bed. My legs were still trapped underneath me as I had been kneeling in front of her before she forced me down.  
She was literally sitting on my face. She looked down at me and I couldn't read her expression but I was looking up at her in shock.  
Reaching back she stroked my sex but she didn't look away from me. I moaned into her and began to struggle slightly.  
"B-Bixbite...relax..please keep going.." She looked down at me with a small smile.  
I did what was asked of me but my whole body trembled under her as I felt no sense of control because of our position.  
She eased up some allowing some space between us as she stroked my hair again with her other hand. She thumbed my gem and I relaxed slightly as we pleasure each other.  
As she suddenly pulled away she gave one order.  
"Turn on your hands and knees.."  
Doing just that I looked back at her in confusion.  
Pressing her hand into my back she guided me into an arch. When I felt her press herself against me I knew she shifted her sex.  
"Get ready.." She said stroking my back gem.  
My chest was pounding as she pushed into me. Gently glided her hand up my back and into my hair. I moaned as she pressed firmly onto my head making sure I didn't move.  
It wasn't so much that she was being rough..just stern but I didn't question it anymore then that. It wouldn't cause me any harm and I doubted greatly she would harm me.  
I was surprised however when her other hand rubbed my butt for a moment then slapped it.  
"Ah!" I called out in surprised but how she had her hand on my head made me unable to look clearly back at her.  
Pushing into me again earned her a moan this time and she slapped my butt again but this time harder. I flushed as something strange happened...  
The sting of the slap had merged together with the pleasure of her thrust causing me to groan unsure of the sensation.  
"G-G-Garnet.." I moaned when she slapped me again.  
"...I'm surprised.." She voiced low but I didn't have the words to question her as I moaned her name again as she thrusted again.  
"...she likes the pain.." She said it lower and I was almost sure I wasn't suppose to hear her but I didn't care about that especially when she picked up a pace and my mouth hung open as I gasped and moaned. My hair cling to my sweaty face in a messy manner as I found some type of words for once.  
"G-Garnet...I..please..." I groaned in frustration as I wasn't sure what to ask her but she seemed to know what I wanted as a sense of pleasurable satisfaction came over me as she inched into me deeper. I cling to the bedding in pleasure and in confusion when tears came to my eyes but a smile was on my face.  
As I felt that strong sense of urgency come again I begged her not to stop. I was too worked up to be embarrassed about my plea just yet.  
I gave a startled cry as it came all a once and she pushed into me once more before lowering herself onto my back slowly panting slightly.  
After a long moment of rest she reached up and tucked some of my hair back causing me to open my eyes and tiredly look at her.  
I turned my head weakly and we kissed before she lay her head onto mine.  
"...is this what was bothering you earlier?" I questioned after a moment.  
She stayed quiet...  
"...All you need to do is tell me." I whispered.  
After a long moment of silence I was still waiting..  
"...O-okay.." She finally answered.  
And for once she was the one that sounded embarrassed.


End file.
